KakaIru Gift of the Magi
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: My first KakaIru, so please be nice... and it's late but I haven't had much of a will to write until recently. Will get going again! Iruka did not have much to spare for Christmas, not even on his husband, Kakashi, or their adopted daughter, Naru. FemNaru. It is December 24th, will each member find a way to scrape some money to get Christmas gifts for his/her family?


KakaIru Gift of the Magi

An Eskimo kiss brought him awake from the world of dreams. "Kakashi!" Iruka protested as he chuckled sleepily.

"Hold still," Kakashi told him as he ran a hand through Iruka's silky brown hair. Kakashi was a proud man. He had pride in three things: their daughter, his husband's brown silk hair and his father's tanto which he takes with him on missions. It was a morning ritual between them for Kakashi to stroke Iruka's hair.

"Ouch!" Kakashi yelped, drawing his hands away. Iruka gently clasped his husband's callous hands into his own. The younger man could see blisters forming in those pale hands. "Your hands," Iruka murmured sorrowfully. "I thought I told you to get a new bandage for your tanto."

Kakashi brushed it away in a boyish manner Iruka knew his husband was prone to have whenever he worried. "Maa... we needed the money for Christmas dinner anyways." Iruka just smiled and kissed the warm hands. Kisses could only do so much but a love that soothes the hurt can soothe more than any ointment could.

Iruka lazily got up from bed then and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Because he was tired, he did not watch where he was stepping in his and Kakashi's tiny apartment and nearly tripped himself, stepping on something hard and sharp.

"Whoa!" he yelped as he regained his balance. Iruka looked down to find a three point kunai on the floor among scattered free ramen coupons. He was sure Naru had put those away the night before.

"Naru," Iruka called to his young daughter, "what did I tell you about leaving weapons around?" His hair tie snapped then. Iruka held it in place while he reached for another. He would dearly like a hair grip one of these days, maybe a head band so his would not fall all over the place but they were pinching pennies at this point. There was also the house bill to pay and most of their money went to that, along with renovations since he and Kakashi adopted Naru.

The seven year old scampered into with embarrassment, "Not again! Sorry, Daddy," the wild little blond murmured as she picked up the kunai and her scattered coupons, "I can't seem to keep them in one place." Iruka nodded and said, "Just put them on your desk for now and get dressed, breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Yes Daddy," Naru said cheerfully as she put them as neatly as possible on her desk which sat behind the counter. The desk was placed there so Iruka could cook while watching her do her homework. However, the desk, Iruka and Kakashi noticed as they sat down to breakfast with their daughter, was not a place for kunai or coupons. Naru had spent a year collecting those coupons so she could get plenty of free meals when the orphanage would not give her any and the three-pointed kunai was her only memento of her birth parents.

Naru observed her fathers while she ate her toast. Not every kid in the world was lucky to have two daddies – especially ones as kind and loving as Kakashi and Iruka were. Sure, a mom was essential for a growing girl, but Iruka was nice enough to be a mom; that and she had her aunts Anko and Kurenai for the girly stuff. She wanted to give her fathers something for Christmas, but due to her medical bills from the infections there was not much she knew she could get for pocket money for this Christmas. Just as Kakashi lifted his toast Naru noticed his blistered hands.

"Papa, why do you have blisters on your hands?" she asked, worried.

"Eh?" Kakashi said as he inspected his hands, "Oh, I haven't had a chance to replace the bandage grip on my tanto."

"You mean the one that Grampa left you?"

"Hai," Kakashi said. Iruka noticed a slight wince of pain drawn in Kakashi's face. They talked no more and concentrated on there breakfast. "I'll be home this late this evening, don't wait up," Kakashi said as he finished his toast. He kissed his husband and gave his daughter a peck on the head as he headed out.

"Be safe," Iruka and Naru called. Kakashi gave them his signature one eyed grin and made a peace sign as a promise.

Naru cleared the table and placed the breakfast plates in the sink before she scurried back to her room to change into her day clothes and packed her schoolbag. Iruka took the chance to have one last look over the bills and the moneybox and sighed. Even if he gave up his Christmas bonus from the Academy, it still would not cover Kakashi's most recent hospital bill, over even Naru's.

Iruka sighed again. They had discovered multiple infections they little girl had to endure due to the lack of hygiene and the mistreatment of the villagers and the orphanage. The mistreatment they had done upon her over being the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. While Iruka knew that his daughter was the jailer of his parents' killer, it did not make a difference to him. Naru was just a little girl in need of love.

He fingered his hair, the accessory of his that Kakashi loved so. Even Naru loved playing hairdresser with it. It was then that an idea struck Iruka. He would sell his hair!

That should give him enough money to pay off the rent and get them presents!

* * *

><p>Kakashi sighed as he finished counting his Christmas bonus before his final mission for the day. It was enough to help Iruka with Naru's hospital bill but it was not enough to buy Iruka or Naru gifts. He was going to wait for when Naru was older to give her a pouch but seeing earlier that she was growing to be a ninja... He knew Iruka badly needed new good hair ties, or even a hair grip.<p>

Alone the Jounin lounge, Kakashi sighed again as he sat and inspected his old tanto. He looked at the blade; it was just beginning to rust. Kakashi took out the ointment he used to keep the blade polished and grimaced once again when he saw how little of the polisher he had left. "Maa," he murmured to himself, "I need a new bottle soon."

It was then an idea struck him. What if he sold the tanto? Then his little princess would have a first wonderful Christmas with her family!

The tanto had belonged to his father... but, he reasoned, his father image was in his heart. And the tanto was practically an antique, it would pay more to repair rather than get a new one. Kakashi conceded that his taijutsu was getting rusty as well.

"Forgive me, tou-san," Kakashi murmured almost tearfully as he held the tanto close, "but I have to let you go..." for some reason, he felt as if a heavy weight has been lifted from his shoulders. It was as if Sakumo supported him for letting go and moving on.

* * *

><p>Naru sat at the back of class listening to her Daddy drone about the positions of taijutsu; while she loved her Daddy, this was boring. Papa had taught her in detail the last few months what Mizuki and other jokes of teachers refused to teach her. Even only the smallest sneeze could send her out of class. Before Daddy came to teach, she was constantly failing. The teachers even blamed her for failing in her exams.<p>

Imagine her surprise when that summer after Iruka came to teach. He and Kakashi came to visit the orphanage especially to adopt her.

Naru still remembered the night she found how much her Daddy and her Papa truly loved her. It was a terrible day at the hospital, Iruka lost his temper when one of the doctors flat out refused to treat the _demon_. Kakashi had to calm his normally reasonable husband before things got out of hand. Though another doctor was selected for Naru, she still felt the guilt she felt she had caused trouble for her fathers. It was not until bedtime that Iruka saw that something was wrong.

"_Honey," Iruka murmured, pushing back her golden spiky hair, "What's wrong?"_

_Naru shook her head and tried to hide from Iruka but Iruka would have none of it. "Baby, you know you can always tell me..." A long silence fell between them. "Why did you adopt me?"_ _she finally asked, "I'm a monster, everybody says so, even Mizuki-sensei." Iruka lifted her from under her shoulders, sat her on his lap and held her close. Naru was surprised by this action but hugged back as much as she could. _

_It was a while before Iruka firm, kind, voice broke through the quiet, "You are no monster, Naru. They are the monsters. They can't tell the difference between a little girl and a monster, they didn't even try to understand you. Kakashi and I are here to teach you all you need to be a ninja so don't ever call yourself a monster again. We love you..."_

"_But..."_

"_Your Daddy's right, Naru-hime," a voice at the door of bedroom said. Naru and Iruka looked up to find Kakashi leaning against the doorframe, "We don't think you're a monster because you're __**our precious little girl**__." _

It was the first night she did not have to sleep with her kunai in hand. Iruka and Kakashi made her feel that safe... now she was wondering if her parents would mind if she sold the kunai. She knew her parents would not want her to dwell on their deaths, instead they would have wanted her to celebrate with her new family.

As for the coupons, she could always start collecting them again...

* * *

><p>Neither Iruka nor Naru noticed a silver haired nin just walking past behind them towards the weapon shop as they entered the market area shortly after school. They approached the grocers beside the hairdresser when Iruka felt his daughter tugged his sleeve, asking for his attention. "Daddy..." Naru asked as she pointed to the ramen stand old Teuchi ran with his daughter, Ayame, "May I?"<p>

_Kakashi must have given her some pocket money_, Iruka thought to himself. It was just like Kakashi to spoil their daughter a tad bit when it was the season. Plus, she had her coupons so there really was little worry about it. "All right," he said, "so long as you stay there and not go anywhere without Ayame-nee-chan."

"Hai," Naru replied as she scampered through the snow. Iruka took the chance to duck into the hairdresser.

"What can I do for you today?" a mousy looking hairdresser asked nasally. Iruka took off his head-protector, winter hat and hair tie, letting his hair flow down to his shoulders. "It's not much, but how much can I sell my hair for?"

The hairdresser tsked. Not pleased at the fact the she was not making a profit but conceded in inspecting Iruka's hair closely. "You take care of it very well, sensei," the hairdresser told him, impressed, "I'm willing to pay $200 for it. No more, no less."

Iruka considered it. It was not enough to get the four presents for but it just enough for two, and it could cover the last bit of the bills.

_An hour later..._

"Daddy!" Naru called from the ramen shop as Iruka re-entered the market place.

"Hey, honey," Iruka called, "You all done with your ramen craving? Did you save space for supper?"

"Yup!"

"Was she any trouble?" he then asked the ramen shop owners.

"Oh no," Teuchi laughed, "she was as pleasant as ever."

"Agreed," Ayame said, smiling. Iruka wondered briefly if there was a secret behind that smile. Even Teuchi was chuckling. Iruka shook his head; whatever it was, he knew it was not dangerous. Iruka noticed a small bag at Naru's side and the little girl was trying desperately to conceal it. He smiled, betting it was extra ramen cups the little girl loved so much. Iruka became lost in thought of his husband as he and Naru walked home. Kakashi was not going to be home until late that night, it was up to him and Naru to keep themselves occupied until then. He looked down at his daughter, she too seemed to be lost in thought.

"Why don't we decorate the tree, have supper and have hot chocolate while we wait for Papa?" Iruka suggested.

"Yay!" the little girl squealed and bounced all the way home.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after he tucked Naru into bed, Iruka stepped out into the cold hallway. He had made sure the little girl wore an extra pair of socks to bed and had laid an extra coverlet over her. Iruka felt bad that Naru's first Christmas with him and Kakashi was going to be so cold but he knew, if she got too cold, she would always come to them and sleep with them.<p>

Iruka had to make sure that Naru did not see him from the ramen stand as he ducked into a nearby bookstore and the weapon shop. They settled down as soon as they got home and started decorating the Christmas tree. Iruka popped the popcorn while Naru tied the red ribbons. The Christmas tree was simple and small, but the popcorn brightened it up.

They had a small meal of sushi, gyoza and hot chocolate before turning of the heat and heading to bed. Naru felt that Santa did not need to come that year because he had already given what she always wanted: a family; but she left a plate of cookies out just in case the jolly old elf decided to pay a visit anyways.

The turkey breasts were defrosting in the fridge waiting to be roasted the next day. The freshly made cranberry sauce was in the fridge. Even instant ramen cups were ready for breakfast. Iruka could never understand why he and Kakashi had always enjoyed eating those occasional ramen for breakfast with their daughter. Maybe there was something simply heart-warming about ramen that made it enjoyable.

Iruka pushed those thoughts aside. Everything was ready for the next day. He had his nightcap on and slipped his purchases under the tree before quickly heading back to bed. Naru and Kakashi would notice eventually, but it was every bit as worth it. _They_ were worth it...

* * *

><p>As soon as she heard her Daddy snoring softly in the other room, Naru reached under her bed for the two wrapped packages. She then scampered quietly into the living room, shoved the presents underneath the tree and ran quietly as she could back to her room. Iruka would want to know why she was up and she really did not feel like facing his questions. That, and it was past her bedtime.<p>

The kunai, she traded at the weapon shop for Kakashi's present, not noticing Kakashi was in the same shop. She then went with Ayame to a ninja accessories shop before heading back to the ramen stand. It had cost her the coupons and the kunai. But Iruka and Kakashi were her first family since Minato and Kushina passed... _They_ were worth it!

She then crept quietly back into her room and dove into her bed. Not noticing the front door opening.

* * *

><p>Kakashi peered into the room, making sure neither his husband nor his daughter was around. He quickly shut the door and shuddered at the cold. It felt colder inside than it did outside. Kakashi hoped his daughter was warm. He quickly put the packages under the tree, not noticing the other four packages. Kakashi then went to the money box he and Iruka kept for rainy days and shoved the Christmas bonus in. He wished they didn't have to sacrifice the heating.<p>

Naru shivered slightly before she sneezed. Kakashi went to the cupboard and took another blanket and laid it over her sleeping form. He looked at her sleeping face then. The past years of loneliness did not hang its heavy cloak upon him this night. This Christmas, not only did he marry Iruka but they adopted a beautiful little daughter.

He wanted so much to caress the scarred cheeks, but feared waking the little girl. He sighed as he leaned down and kissed the girl's head murmuring, "I love you."

He was met with the beautiful sight of his husband sleeping in bed but something was different this night. It was unusual for Iruka to wear a night cap but Kakashi was too tired to find out why – maybe it was that cold. Not to mention Iruka looked exhausted. The Jounin sighed, put on his pyjamas and got under the covers with his sleeping husband.

He could have sworn he closed his eyes for just a second before he felt a heavy weight jump upon his stomach. "Oof!" he grunted.

"Merry Christmas Papa and Daddy!" a young voice exclaimed.

Kakashi cracked one eye open and craned his neck to look at his alarm clock. _For the love of the Shodaime... it was tooooo early..._

"Papa, guess what?" Naru cheered before he had a chance to lay back into the warm bed. "What is it, Hime?" he grunted as his husband stirred beside him.

"Santa got us all presents!"

"Did he now?" Iruka yawned as he sat up, "why don't we take a look see?"

"Come on, Papa!" Naru exclaimed as she tugged on Kakashi's pyjamas. "Come on!"

"All right, all right," Kakashi conceded. Naru bounced about the room as her fathers got out of bed, put on their morning robes and entered into the living room. Iruka had to calm her down first before he helped her into her own warm morning robe. The morning was so cold...

Kakashi ducked into the kitchen to turn on the oven. It would not provide much heat but it could heat up the

They sat around the tree and each were surprised to find two presents with their names. Naru then giggled and delved for the presents she bought, holding them up to her fathers, "Merry Christmas, Papa and Daddy!"

Iruka chuckled, "Merry Christmas to you too, Naru."

"Merry Christmas, Hime," Kakashi laughed, as he in turn exchanged presents with his daughter before turning to his husband, kissing him as he handed his present, "And Merry Christmas to you, my wonderful husband."

"Merry Christmas, Kashi," Iruka replied, returning the kiss as he handed his own present to Kakashi.

They opened their presents then. "Hey, new bandages and a polisher!" Kakashi exclaimed before slowing down, "for my tanto..."

"Oh my, a head band and firm hair ties!" Iruka exclaimed as he himself slowed down, "for my hair..." he tentatively touched his nightcap.

"Oh wow! A booklet and a pouch!" Naru exclaimed as she realised what they were for, "for my ramen coupons and kunai..."

A moment of silence fell upon the family of three. Surrounded by the gifts they wanted and needed but now have no use for them. It was wonderful and at the same time, it was sad. "Um... Iruka... Naru..." Kakashi said slowly, brushing a hand through his hair, "I sold my tanto to get that booklet and head band."

"But Papa!" Naru protested, "Grampa gave you that..."

"It was a family heirloom!" Iruka butted in, tears threatening to pour from his eyes.

"Maa," Kakashi shrugged, "I could always get a new one, he... would've wanted me to move on..."

"I... uh..." Iruka stuttered taking off his nightcap, "I sold my hair to get the pouch and polisher." Kakashi tried to push back the tears in his eyes. Iruka sacrificed his beautiful hair, just for him and Naru?

"Daddy, no! Your hair!" Naru exclaimed as Kakashi reached out to stroke Iruka's shorn head.

"It'll grow back, Honey," Iruka assured his daughter and flinched slightly at Kakashi's careful hand, "It'll take time, but it'll grow back." The little girl looked down at the wonderful presents her fathers gave her. "Papa... Daddy..." Naru murmured, near tears, "I sold my ramen coupons to Teuchi and my family kunai to get the polisher and hair ties!"

"Oh Naru..." Iruka murmured as he scooped up his daughter and showered her with kisses. Kakashi laughed as tears of happiness flowed from his eyes. He brought his family into his arms and murmured, "You both are all I want for Christmas."

"I have the best fathers in the world," Naru exclaimed holding her fathers close.

"And I could not ask for a better husband and daughter," Iruka said lastly, kissing Kakashi square in the lips and having Naru wrap her small, warm arms around their necks.

OWARI


End file.
